


Mating Flight

by Jestana



Series: Dragonrider T'mas [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'mas isn't looking forward to Ripleth's first mating flight, though D'ckie, F'red, and F'sto are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I read a **Supernatural** / **Dragonriders of Pern** crossover and thought "Wouldn't it be cool if there was a **Talented Mr. Ripley** crossover with **Dragonriders of Pern**?" So my brain immediately started working on this. *headdesk* That was a year ago. I'm finally getting up the nerve to post this. No beta.

**Mating Flight**

Every Pernese boy dreamed of being a dragonrider, of Impressing one of the majestic beasts and being able to go anywhere on Pern in the blink of an eye. The reality, T'mas reflects, is much different. He nearly fell over in the water when a large green head nudged at him. Brilliant faceted eyes whirl, changing from the blue of contentment to orange. _You are sad. Why? We are together, aren't we?_

"Of course we are," T'mas assured his weyrmate with a reassuring smile, resuming his scrubbing. "Is that the itchy spot?"

The dragon shifted and her rider soon felt the dry, flaky skin under his fingers. _Right there._

"You shouldn't eat so much," he felt compelled to tell the green dragon, though without much conviction. The weyrlingmaster assured him that her appetite would taper off quickly enough. _"She's young and growing. Once she reaches her full growth, she won't eat nearly as much."_

Though dragons supposedly didn't convey emotion, Ripleth's mental voice seemed to convey it anyway. _I'm so hungry and Mileth_ always _eats more than me, but F'red never scolds_ him _for it!_

"F'red almost eats more than his dragon anyway," T'mas muttered, thinking of the other weyrling with a shudder. He didn't like the way the tall, stocky redhead had taken to looking at him, as if assessing him. After the mating flight of one of the mature greens, T'mas had some idea of why the blue rider was suddenly interested in him.

He shuddered and rubbed harder at the dry, flaky spot on Ripleth's side. He always felt slimy after an assessing look from F'red and wished they'd Impressed different clutches. _You're upset again. Why?_

"It's nothing," he assured his dragon, relieved to realize that the dry, flaky hide had washed away in the water. "Any other itchy spots, dear one?"

The green head swayed back and forth and T'mas directed her up onto the stone ledge. From his lessons, he knew she'd almost reached her full growth. At first, she and the others of her clutch had gorged themselves into sleep. As they'd begun to grow, their hide itched and flaked and had to be scrubbed away and soothed with oil. T'mas was relieved Ripleth was a green if only because she was the smallest of the five possible colors and therefore had less hide to be cared for, not that T'mas begrudged the care. He diligently rubbed the oil into her hide, preferring her company to that of the other weyrlings, particularly F'red and his friend D'ckie, who'd Impressed a brown. _You think too much. And you missed a spot._

"Yes, dear." T'mas laughed and focused solely on his dragon, determinedly ignoring the other weyrlings tending to their own dragons.

* * *

_Ripleth rises,_ Kingsleth informed his rider as the man finished his breakfast. _Everyone is gathering for it._

P'ter was heartily glad he hadn't taken a sip of his klah yet, otherwise he'd have choked. "Go join the others. I'll be there shortly."

 _We fly?_ The brown dragon almost sounded surprised. Until now, P'ter hadn't been interested in mating flights.

He nodded as he got to his feet, becoming aware of the agitation at the entrance to the Lower Caverns. "Yes, we fly."

With that, he hurried out to join the other riders for the green's first mating flight. Her defiant shrieks met his ears as he emerged and he could see the blue and brown dragons poised nearby as she blooded her capture. Nearby, the dragons' riders had formed a ring around the green's rider. As Kingsleth's lust began to batter at P'ter through their bond, he eased into the ring of blue and brown riders, purposely standing between F'red and D'ckie. T'mas seemed unaware of the men around him, his blue eyes focused solely on his dragon.

Finally, she gave one last defiant shriek and sprang into the air, Kingsleth right behind her, with Greenleth and Mileth leading the others in hot pursuit. P'ter fought the impulse to close his eyes, even though it gave him a headache to try to process two sets of images. He kept his physical gaze on T'mas, who'd closed his eyes the moment the dragons took off. Around the circle, the other riders had their eyes closed as well, expressions intent, tense, and aroused as they focused on the flight. A quick glance to either side assured him that D'ckie and F'red had their eyes closed, too. Only then did P'ter let his eyes flutter shut, focusing on the information from his dragon.

Kingsleth was still close behind Ripleth, ignoring the other suitors behind him in favor of the sleek green beauty ahead of him. At first, she simply flew, as if unaware of the male dragons behind her. Then she began to toy with them, twisting and turning in ways that the larger gold queens could never manage. One by one, the others began to give up the pursuit, returning to the weyr and their disappointed riders. Finally, only three of them persisted in their pursuit of the green dragon: Kingsleth, Greenleth, and Mileth. Neither P'ter or Kingsleth realized anything was amiss until the other brown flew too close, their wings and limbs tangling together. As they lost altitude and speed, Mileth sped past them, closing the distance between him and Ripleth.

 _Go_ between _, Kingsleth!_ P'ter ordered his dragon, refusing to give in to his panic. He didn't want to see T'mas' first mating flight go to someone like F'red. _Just a blink ahead!_

Obeying his rider's directive, Kingsleth went _between_ , leaving Greenleth to regain altitude on his own. Seconds later, the brown reappeared in the right time and place to catch hold of Ripleth as she flew past, his talons digging in while he twined his neck with hers. Neither was aware of the disappointed shrieks of the brown and blue dragons they left behind as they surrendered to the urge to mate.

Back on the ground, P'ter regained enough self-possession to steer T'mas towards the room set aside for the mating flights, fervently ignoring the way T'mas was pawing at his wehrhide trousers. Glancing back over his shoulder, P'ter saw D'ckie and F'red watching them with dark scowls on both faces. Then the curtain fell shut and P'ter turned his full attention to T'mas, who was panting with need and arousal. "P'ter?"

"Shh, T'mas. It's all right." Struggling against the dragon-roused lust, he kissed the other rider, light and tender. From what little he'd observed of T'mas, he felt sure he hadn't slept with anyone at all.

"Please." T'mas moaned the word against P'ter's lips, rubbing shamelessly against him.

Gently guiding the T'mas towards the bed in the corner even as the dragonlust threatened to overwhelm him, P'ter mustered enough coherence to murmur soothingly, "I'll take care of you, love."

"N-need you." The words came out as a gasp as T'mas sprawled back on the bed, reaching down to rub his straining erection through his trousers.

Even as the lust fogged his brain, P'ter endeavored to make this first experience for T'mas as pleasant and enjoyable as possible. Given the strength of T'mas reactions, he succeeded admirably. After several couplings, each of which less frenzied than the last, they succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

* * *

T'mas woke with some trepidation after Ripleth's first mating flight. He reached out along his bond with his dragon, sensing only sleepy satiation from her. Satisfied that his dragon was fine, he turned his attention to the other rider in his bed, dreading the sight of F'red, D'ckie or even F'sto. Instead of any of those three, however, the other man was P'ter, a slight smile curving his lips as he slept. As if he sensed T'mas' scrutiny, P'ter stirred and opened his eyes, his smile growing when he saw T'mas looking at him. "Morning."

"Good morning." T'mas couldn't stop staring. The only other rider who'd demonstrated any skill as a Harper, they usually only spent time together when they had lessons with the Weyrharper. Though, there'd been that one time, just when Ripleth began to show signs of being proddy, when P'ter had happened upon T'mas when F'red, D'ckie, and F'sto had cornered him, making sly remarks about the upcoming mating flight. Taller than all of the other men and broad-shouldered as well, he'd sent the others away and asked T'mas if he was all right. He'd stammered out a response and quickly escaped to Ripleth's weyr, part of him wishing that Kingsleth would fly her, but aware that P'ter rarely participated in mating flights, if any at all!

Yet, here he was, blue-gray eyes unfocusing a little as T'mas presumed he was reaching out to his own dragon, checking his mental state. He seemed satisfied that Kingsleth was fine, because he returned his attention to T'mas. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," he admitted after testing his muscles, which felt as if he'd just been through a strenuous flying drill. "But the good kind of sore."

P'ter smiled, reaching up to stroke T'mas' cheek. "Good. I tried to be gentle with you. I didn't want your first mating flight to be a horrible experience for you."

"It was overwhelming, but amazing, too," T'mas assured him, catching the larger hand in both of his. "I worried that Mileth, Greenleth, or Vaoth would catch Ripleth."

He blinked at a sleepy thought from his dragon. _They never would have caught me. I'd never let them have me._

"Oh, well, you could have said something before now!" T'mas retorted, exasperated, as he sat up. "It would have saved me a lot of worrying."

Ripleth sounded less sleepy when she responded again. _Stop worrying. It makes you think too much and keeps me awake._

"What did she say?" P'ter sounded politely curious as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaving them both naked to the waist.

Forcefully dragging his attention from the broad, muscular chest, T'mas related Ripleth's words to P'ter, smiling wryly at the last part. "She's always complaining that I think too much."

"Kingsleth says that, too," P'ter added with a smile of his own that made him look even handsomer than usual.

After a few moments of fidgeting, T'mas finally blurted out the question that had been bothering him since he'd realized who'd flown Ripleth. "Why?"

"Why what?" P'ter frowned with puzzlement as he shifted the pillows around so he could lean back against the wall.

Pulling his knees to his chest, he clarified his question. "Why did you choose this mating flight? You've never participated in one before."

"Because it was you and Ripleth," P'ter replied, his face and voice sincere. "Riders like D'ckie, F'red, and F'sto enjoy the mating flights for the sex and adrenaline. I don't. I prefer to choose my own partners, with input from Kingsleth."

T'mas stared at P'ter with wide eyes, his heart thudding in his chest. "You're saying you _chose_ me? It wasn't a whim?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." P'ter nodded, his smile turning uncertain. "I know, for some riders, a mating flight means nothing, so I won't hold you to it--"

T'mas didn't let P'ter get any farther, scooting across the bed and into his lap to kiss him hungrily. P'ter responded with a moan, his arms enfolding T'mas readily. When they finally paused to catch their breath, T'mas whispered, tears pricking at his eyes. "Kingsleth was the one dragon I wanted to catch her and I was worried because it didn't look like he would."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," P'ter murmured, his large hands smoothing up and down T'mas' back, ignoring the scars that remained from the life he'd led before he'd been Searched. "I hadn't even made my mind up to do it until I saw D'ckie, F'red, and F'sto harassing you."

He rested his forehead against P'ter's, becoming aware of something hot and hard prodding his bum. "That doesn't matter anymore and I have one more question for you."

"What's that?" P'ter asked, stifling a groan when T'mas shifted his weight.

T'mas leaned forward to whisper in his lover's ear. "Does this mean we're weyrmates now?"

" _Yes_." The word came out as a moan, just before P'ter pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Feeling as if he could fly without Ripleth's help, T'mas gave himself up to the kiss and the lovemaking that followed.

  
**End**   



End file.
